gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Cutebiker
|image = S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = The Love God |voice = Will Forte |birthday = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Manly Dan Corduroy |alias = Cute BikerCute Biker's character sheet |occupation = |family = |likes = Cheering for Manly Dan; Early Christmas shopping ; Sev'ral Timez , Gideon (formerly) Love God |quote = "Get 'em, get 'em!" }} Tyler, also known as the Cute Biker, is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. He is voiced by Will Forte. History He first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," at the opening day of fishing season, at the lake along with other residents of Gravity Falls. He follows Manly Dan's boat and cheers for him as he catches a fish from underwater and starts punching it. In "Headhunters," when Dipper interrogates Manly Dan on the murder of Wax Stan in Skull Fracture, he walks up to Manly Dan and starts to cheer him on as he rips off the robotic arm from the arm-wrestling machine and starts beating the machine with it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he is among the crowd surrounding Mabel and Gideon on their first "date," and pressures Mabel to accept Gideon's invitation to a ballroom dance. He appears once again in "Dipper vs. Manliness," at the Mystery Shack, wanting to get his Christmas shopping done early, and asks Stan Pines if there's anything in "the spirit of the season." Grunkle Stan shows him a bowl full of "crystals" and he remarks, "Ha, ha, looks like broken glass." Stan asks him, "What are you, a cop?" He is also seen looking at a fur trout and asks if Stan has it in a different animal. Eventually he is locked inside the Mystery Shack so that Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan can go to Greasy's Diner, and Tyler is seen trying to decide between buying a puma shirt or a panther shirt (which are the same animal). In "Irrational Treasure," Tyler is seen eating meat with Manly Dan on Pioneer Day. At the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel bumps into Tyler while she is running off to win a pig, causing him to drop his drink. Tyler reappears in "The Deep End," where he cheers for Mr. Poolcheck as he chases Soos at the Gravity Falls Pool. He is seen again watching Sev'ral Timez play at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet. He cheers for Pacifica's friends as they fight each other during the concert. In "Gideon Rises," he is among the disappointed townspeople when it is revealed that Gideon has been spying on the entire town to compensate for his fake psychic abilities. As Sheriff Blubs is about to arrest Gideon, the officer turns to Tyler for his cue. He tearfully says his catchphrase, "Get 'em, get 'em!" In "Scary-oke," he attends the party wearing a shirt that's half the puma and half the panther designs from the shirts in "Dipper vs. Manliness." In "Sock Opera," he attends Mabel's sock puppet performance, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," Tyler is running a stall selling wind chimes called, "Sev'ral Chimez," a reference to Sev'ral Timez. In "The Love God" he is shown as being one of the Love God's groupies. Personality Tyler appears to be good-hearted and nice, unlike most gruff bikers. He is seen as a bit of a scatterbrain, not knowing what to buy when he visits the Mystery Shack. He acts flamboyant and he is also noted for being very effeminate and indecisive . He is a bit odd, due to doing his Christmas shopping in the summer. He seems to follow Manly Dan around and cheer his crazy actions on by saying "Get em', get em'!". He has a similar reaction to any conflicts or similar actions he sees. Appearance Tyler wears a green and white hat that is similar to Dipper's, a white (pale green in earlier episodes) tank top with a very low neckline, short blue jean shorts, a belt with a large buckle, and large brown boots. He has light brown hair, a mustache, some chest-hair and small visible eyelashes similar to Mabel's. Sightings Quotes Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters